


Wreath: Joy

by vericus



Series: Wreath [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humour, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When it snows, ain't it thrilling / Though your nose gets a chilling / We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way / Walking in a winter wonderland.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreath: Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of a series of four one-shots written for the 2008 prowlxjazz Christmas challenge. Each part is followed by the quote they were to be focused around. The stories that don't necessarily take place in the same year, though they are all set in the same fic-verse.
> 
> I make no apologies for Optimus' horrible pun. He made it all by himself, I had nothing to do with it.

It was quiet when Prowl stepped out of the Ark, and he scanned the surrounding landscape suspiciously. Most of the Ark's off-duty crew was supposed to be out here, and considering how rowdy the rec room got when even half a shift was in there (let along almost two full ones as were supposed to be outside), Prowl had expected an all-out brawl. In fact, he'd thought he'd heard noises to that effect as he neared the entrance, but they had abruptly ceased before he'd come within visual range, and the participants, as well as everyone else, had vanished into the landscape. The fact that everything was covered in snow wasn't even much of a help - what footprints could be seen were so scuffed they would be impossible to track.

Prowl frowned as he looked around again, and contemplated activating his scanners. Given who was supposed to be out here, however, the tactician easily concluded that not only was he likely to be jammed if they were already going to this much trouble to hide, but it would be unnecessary, since -

Ah, there was Bluestreak, poking his head up from behind a rock and waving enthusiastically not more than thirty feet away. Prowl made a beeline for the young gunner, smiling faintly as he could almost hear the groans from the other mechs hidden around the landscape. There was the sound of some scrambling about and feet crunching in the snow, and he suspected some hiding spots were being hastily abandoned. He had to give them credit, though - whoever was moving, he didn't seen more than flashes of colour as he made his way over to Bluestreak.

"Hi Prowl! What are you doing out here?" Bluestreak asked brightly.

"I was looking for Mirage. Do you know where he is?" Prowl asked.

"Um, precisely? No. He's on the other side, so I know vaguely where he is, of course, but I keep getting hit every time I poke my head up, cuz I'm such a good shot, so I never really have a chance to look around so I don't really know where he is. Plus there's his cloak, so he could be behind me if he wanted to and I wouldn't know," Bluestreak replied cheerfully. Prowl didn't even have to pause to sift through Bluestreak's ramblings to get to the information he needed, having had over a million years of practice doing so.

"The other side?" he asked, arching an optic ridge.

"Of the war," Bluestreak supplied, and Prowl did a double-take on that.

"Bluestreak, last time I checked, Mirage was still an Autobot," the tactician said flatly.

"Oh, haha, yes, he is, I didn't mean _that_ war," Bluestreak said with a giggle. "I meant the snowball war."

"Snow..." Prowl paused, and looked around at the snow again, and noticed for the first time the 'impact craters' in the ground covering, where large, Autobot-sized balls of snow had hit when they'd missed their targets. "I see," said Prowl, glancing back to Bluestreak. "Dare I ask why you're engaging in battle simulations while off-duty?"

"It's not a battle simulation, it's just for fun!" Bluestreak protested. "I mean, at first it was just the twins pelting anybody who came outside, but then Jazz decided to 'organize a defence' or something, and got a few others to join up with him. Then the twins complained about being outnumbered, so they grabbed the mini-bots, who weren't pleased at first, but they got into it eventually, and then they started pulling in others, and Jazz grabbed some more mechs, and then the next thing we knew, it was an all-out war. Mirage was actually on our side at first, too, but then Hound asked him to use his cloak to get someone on the other side and Mirage got all upset in a joking kind of way, claiming that Hound only wanted him for his cloak or something and switched sides, so now I don't know where he is except somewhere that way." Bluestreak finished by motioning vaguely to the area on the other side of the entrance to the Ark. Prowl considered this for a moment.

"I take it he's close enough to hear me, however?" Prowl asked, and Bluestreak nodded.

"He should be, if you speak loud enough. I mean, since there's so many of us out here we're pretty spread out, but if it's important - which of course it is because you wouldn't come looking for him if it wasn't - anyways, even if he doesn't hear, someone will pass it along to him," the gunner said, and Prowl nodded his thanks, before turning to face the other side.

"Mirage, Ratchet would like to see you," the tactician said, then added, just because of what Bluestreak had said, "He said something about fixing your cloak so you can use it again." There was a round of surprised noises from all around the landscape, and then Mirage was unceremoniously tossed over a snow-drift with a squawk.

"Foul! False advertisement!" Sideswipe called, appearing from behind the same snow-drift Mirage had appeared from, and Sunstreaker appeared as well, shaking his fist in Mirage's direction. The spy looked sheepish as he stood up and brushed himself off, only to yelp as over a dozen mechs appeared from behind rocks and snow drifts on Mirage's previous 'side' and pelted him with snowballs. Mirage wisely transformed and peeled off into the Ark, followed by 'boo's and snowballs. Prowl smiled slightly, then turned back to Bluestreak.

"Thank you for your help, Bluestreak," he said. "Enjoy your...snowball war."

"Yeah, I will - hey, do you want to join in? I'm sure Sunny and Sides could use another member on their side with Mirage gone," Bluestreak asked brightly, ignoring the snowball Sunstreaker chucked his way at the nickname. Prowl observed the gunner standing there, smiling brightly, with snow slowly falling down his arm from where Sunstreaker's snowball had hit, and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm still on duty, after all," Prowl said, deciding not to mention that his shift was almost over. All he really had to do was hand in a few reports to Optimus, and then he was free to return to his and Jazz's quarters for some energon and recharge - even lacking Jazz's presence, that was a much more appealing option.

"Alright...guess I'll see you later, then," Bluestreak said, and Prowl almost changed his mind when he heard how unexpectedly disappointed the young gunner sounded. There was that last report to give to Optimus, however, and he was really tired, so he simply apologized and said his goodbye. Bluestreak ducked back down as Prowl turned his back, but the tactician got no more than a few steps before someone called his name, and he turned around again.

"Merry Christmas!" Prowl caught no more than a glimpse of a grinning Jazz before a snowball hit him in the face, and he stumbled backwards a step. An unnatural silence fell, even quieter than it had been before, as Prowl slowly wiped the snow from his face and gazed at the grinning Jazz. "Come on Prowl, y'know y'wannaaaaa!" the saboteur teased.

"Unlike some mechs, I have duties," Prowl said flatly.

"Your shift is over in ten minutes," Jazz retorted, and Prowl inwardly cursed the fact that the saboteur knew his schedule so well, purposefully ignoring that he knew Jazz's just as well.

"I have a report to give to Optimus," Prowl countered instead.

"It can wait," Jazz replied easily. "Now come on, you can help us bury the twins so deep in snow we won't find them till spring."

"Hey!" one of the twins protested from behind their snowdrift. "I thought we were getting him, since Mirage had to leave!"

"Yeah, y'really think Prowl's goin' to be on _your_ side willin'ly, considerin' all the slag you two've given him?" Jazz called back.

"And what about _you_ , Jazz?" Prowl asked dryly. "You can be just as bad as them. You're just better at not getting caught."

"Yeah, but y'love me," Jazz said with a bright grin.

"You just hit me in the face with a snowball," Prowl pointed out, and Jazz's grin dimmed slightly.

"Are you sayin' you are gonna be on their side?" the saboteur asked somewhat incredulously.

"No, I'm going back on duty," Prowl replied promptly, then turned on his heel and made to head back inside the Ark. He paused at the entrance, however, as Beachcomber unexpectedly appeared behind a snowbank and tossed a snowball to him. Prowl caught it out of reflex, and stared down at it for a moment, then gave Beachcomber a curious look.

"Stick it in subspace, man. You can get him back later," the mini-bot said with a lazy smile, and Prowl chuckled slightly before subspacing the snowball, nodding his thanks and continuing inside, pretending he didn't hear Jazz's cry of outrage and the subsequent sounds of snowballs being tossed back and forth.

\---

"It's...quiet," Optimus observed as he and Prowl stepped into the rec room later that day. Prowl's one report had somehow turned into a long discussion about human diplomatic customs and their origins, and in the end, they'd decided to continue it as they went to get some energon.

"Yes, most of those off-duty are currently outside, engaging in a snowball war. Or they were, last I checked," Prowl said dryly as he went to get some energon. Optimus sat gingerly in a chair, seeming uneasy with the quiet.

"A snowball war?" he asked curiously.

"Mmm, apparently the twins decided to pelt a few mechs with snowballs, and then Jazz got involved," Prowl said with amusement as he returned with the energon, sitting across from his commander.

"And it just 'snowballed' from there?" Optimus said with a small grin, and Prowl gave him a unamused look. Optimus chuckled, then resumed their conversation where they'd left off when they'd entered the rec room. It was almost an hour later when Optimus observed that it was still unnaturally silent, and perhaps they'd better go outside and make sure everyone was alright.

"I'm sure they're fine," Prowl assured his commander, but followed anyways as the big mech headed for the entrance to the Ark. They heard the participants before they got within sight of them, the creative insults being yelled back and forth at a loud enough volume that they echoed a fair ways back into the base. When the two mechs stepped out of the Ark proper, however, the insults quieted, and a few mechs were seen sprawled on the ground. They just barely caught sight of Sideswipe lazily chucking a snowball in Hound's direction before Sunstreaker elbowed his twin to let him know their commanding officers were there. Tired heads lifted from the ground to observe the two mechs, and a few waved or called out lazy greetings.

"I do believe it's more constructive to recharge in one's berth than outside in the snow," Prowl observed, stepping over to and looking down at the twins, laying side by side in the snow.

"Yeah, but you can't make snow angels on your berth," Sideswipe quipped, then flailed his arms and legs oddly. In the process, he accidentally hit his brother, who snarled at him to watch it, and tossed a handful of snow in the red twin's face. The two then commenced exchanging nonsensical insults about each other's 'mom'. Prowl decided not to think on how illogical that was, for his own sanity, and instead went to find Jazz. The saboteur was sitting up behind a rock, and waved lazily when Prowl appeared.

"Hey man. Come to join the fun finally?" he asked with a grin.

"It appears that the 'fun' has been abandoned due to exhaustion," Prowl observed.

"Th'tossin' of snowballs has, yeah, but we're still havin' fun just hangin' out," Jazz said. "Raj is even around here somewhere, though I think he's invisible."

"Nope! Just unconscious!" Hound called from not far away.

"Yeah, because Powerglide ran into him!" Bumblebee commented.

"Hey! He was the one running around invisible!" Powerglide said defensively.

"And leaving _footprints_ in the snow while he did!" Hound retorted. The two fell to bickering about whether or not it was Powerglide's fault that Mirage had been knocked unconscious on the plane's wings, and Prowl turned back to Optimus with an amused smile.

"It appears the troops have tired themselves out, sir," the tactician said.

"Apparently," Optimus said thoughtfully. "You realize what this means, of course."

"That we'll have to come up with some new threats to get them to move to their berths to recharge?" Prowl said with a grimace.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of this being the perfect time for revenge," Optimus' optics glittered with rare humour as everybody looked at him in shock, but nobody quite believed what he was saying until the Autobot commander actually reached down, scooped up a handful of snow, and began packing it into a ball.

"Optimus, sir -" Prowl said warily as the other mechs let out exclamations and began scrambling to find cover as their commander started looking for targets.

"Relax a bit, Prowl," Optimus said lightly, then abruptly threw his snowball, and heads whipped in the direction he'd tossed it just in time to see Bumblebee fall over from the force of the throw. The yellow mini-bot struggled a bit to escape the snow - Optimus' snowball had been quite big - and then looked indignantly at his commander.

"What did _I_ do?!" he demanded.

"Have I ever mentioned that I don't really like the colour yellow?" the Autobot commander said innocently. There was a cry of outrage from Sunstreaker, and Optimus scooped up another handful of snow and formed it into a ball before chucking it in the direction of the voice. The yellow warrior yelped, and Sideswipe laughed, only to be stopped by a inarticulate roar of outrage from his twin.

"Alright, that's it! Get him, boys!" Sunstreaker yelled, and Optimus grabbed Prowl and dragged him behind a rock as snowballs suddenly came flying their way.

"Thank you _so_ much for getting me involved in this, sir," Prowl said sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up, Prowl. It's just a bit of fun, and all duty shifts are being covered," Optimus said with amusement as he began making snowballs. "Didn't you ever have mock battles like this when you were a youngling?" Prowl grunted, not wanting to admit that he had, let alone that he'd usually been the instigator. The last thing anyone needed to know was that he'd been worse than the twins - combined - as a youngling. Still, as he watched Optimus peak over the rock and take careful aim before chucking a snowball, Prowl observed that it had been awhile since he'd seen his commander relax like this, and it had been even longer since he himself had relaxed and just - as juvenile as it sounded - just _played._

Reaching into subspace, Prowl pulled out the snowball Beachcomber had given him thoughtfully. Optimus glanced over curiously.

"There's one problem with attacking the others, though," Prowl mused, and Optimus made a questioning noise, concentrating on pelting the others. "They're all tired, and really aren't much of a match for me anymore, given my abilities with tactics."

"It's still rather satisfying to hit them with snowballs, though," Optimus commented.

"True. However, I need challenge to be satisfied," Prowl commented.

"Don't tell me you want to go pelt the Decepticons with snowballs," Optimus said with amusement.

"No no, they're hardly a challenge, either," Prowl said dismissively.

"Then who -" Optimus seemed to realized what was going through Prowl's mind in mid-sentence, and abruptly jerked away, into full sight of the others, as Prowl tossed the snowball at his commander. Optimus was forced to flee as Prowl pelted him with the Autobot Commander's own newly-made supply of snowballs, amid the cheers and laughter of the other mechs.

So began the first ever Autobot civil war, with Optimus taking control of the side formerly commanded by the twins, and Prowl and Jazz joining forces against their commander. The battle went on until well after the sun had set and the moon had risen, and in the end, it was deemed a draw, as Prowl and Jazz's troops revolted on them after downing Optimus in a hail of snowballs. Apparently they didn't like any of the options Prowl and Jazz came up with for renaming the Autobots.

After the officers had been dug out of the snow, the laughing Autobots finally headed back inside. As tired as they were, however, hardly any mechs went to their quarters, seeming unwilling to separate and end the easy camaraderie and relaxed atmosphere. So instead, most of them made their way to the rec room, where they collapsed into various chairs and on the couch, a few inevitably ending up on the floor, as they recounted their favourite parts of the battle. Apparently Prowl chasing Optimus out from behind the rock was a priceless scene that would stay with many mechs until they went to the Matrix. Those from Prowl and Jazz's side claimed that Prowl greeting Jazz when they'd joined forces against Optimus with a snowball to the face and then a fierce kiss before telling him to have a seat and join the fun was rather entertaining, as well.

There were also a number of comments expressing jealousy of Jazz after Prowl's display of playfulness and passion on the battlefield. The tactician had truly let himself loose for the first time since the war began, and the others had finally gotten a glimpse of the mech that Jazz had fallen in love with. What the consequences would be for that later, Prowl didn't want to guess, but he suspected he'd either have to deal with more stupidity, since mechs would expect him to go easier on them, or he might actually get some more respect, since he'd proven that he did, in fact, know what fun was.

"So _this_ is where everyone's got to," Ratchet commented as he stepped into the rec room. Those mechs that hadn't fallen into recharge greeted the medic happily, if a bit tiredly, and the group groaned as Ratchet, optic ridge arched, scanned them all. "You are all _ridiculously_ low on energy. Why aren't you in recharge, or at least having some energon?"

"The dispenser is all the way over there," Cliffjumper, the closest mech to the energon dispenser, complained as he motioned in the dispenser's direction.

"It's ten feet away from you, Cliffjumper," Ratchet said incredulously.

"Yeah, but I'm tired," the red mini-bot whined.

"You do have one of the lowest energy signatures, but that would be fixed if you'd just get up and get yourself some energon," Ratchet said with irritation.

"Yeah, but -" Cliffjumper paused, seeing the glare on Ratchet's face.

"Oh give him a break, Ratch, he fought hard today," Sideswipe said dryly, and no few mechs gave him an odd look for defending the mini-bot.

"Fought?" Ratchet asked sharply. "I wasn't aware there was a battle."

"Civil war," Jazz said lazily from where he was lying on the couch, head in Prowl's lap. "Prowl an' I won."

"No, _we_ won!" Trailbreaker corrected the saboteur.

"You were on our side, man," Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah, but we rebelled and beat you, so _you and Prowl_ didn't win. _We_ did," Trailbreaker pointed out.

"And really, who wouldn't rebel when their leaders were discussing renaming their army to their harem?" Bluestreak mused. "I mean, it doesn't even make sense, since why would they need a harem when they've already got each other? And it's not exactly an inspiring name for an army."

"Pft, that wasn't nearly so bad as Prowl proposing to call us all Stormtroopers and refer to us as the Clone Army," Smokescreen said.

"When the Pit did you watch Star Wars, anyways, Prowl?" Sideswipe asked, since once Optimus had been 'defeated', the sides had basically merged as Jazz and Prowl celebrated their victory, until the rebellion.

"Jazz made me watch it at one point. Said it was a classic piece of human culture and I needed to see it," Prowl said dismissively.

"'Made' my aft! I only had to cajole you to watch the first one, and then after that you wouldn't stop to recharge until you'd seen all the others!" Jazz retorted.

"Shush you," Prowl said, casually placing a hand over Jazz's mouth.

"I take it this 'war' has something to do with the practical _river_ of water leading from the entrance of the Ark to here?" Ratchet interrupted as Jazz tried to pull Prowl's hand away.

"Snowball war, Ratchet," Optimus finally spoke up. "You should have joined us."

"Slag, with his aim, we _all_ would've lost," Huffer commented.

"Damn straight you would've," Ratchet said. "And you're going to experience that aim if you all don't start either heading to your quarters for recharge or imbibe some energon."

"Tell you what, how about since you're up, and you have the energy, you can get us the energon," Sunstreaker proposed. "Then once we've had some and actually have the energy to move, we'll haul ourselves back to our berths." Ratchet glared heatedly at the twin, but then seemed to notice for the first time that the yellow warrior and his twin, seated on the floor, were surrounded by mini-bots, many of whom were deep in recharge. Bumblebee was actually using Sideswipe's leg as a pillow.

"Yeah, we can't really move without waking them up," Sideswipe said dryly, noticing Ratchet's incredulous gaze.

"And considering what excellent cannon fodder they were today, they need all the rest they get, since they are definitely ours again in the next war," Sunstreaker mused. The few conscious mini-bots protested at being called 'cannon fodder', but Sunstreaker just told them to 'shut up, Stormtrooper'. "Anyways, Ratch - the mini-bots were out there with us for the longest, so they really could use some energon." Ratchet frowned, and then there were cheers as he headed towards the energon dispenser.

_"Only_ for the mini-bots!" Ratchet clarified, speaking loudly enough to be heard over the cheers, and there were a few groans.

"Hey Ratch, I'm kinda small, size-wise, right?" Jazz tried charmingly, having successfully pulled Prowl's hand away from his mouth.

"No Jazz," Ratchet said flatly.

"Ratchet -" Optimus said slowly as the chuckles from Jazz's attempt died, and everyone else watched the medic carry the energon to the mini-bots with longing.

"No, Prime," Ratchet said irritably.

"Direct order," Optimus countered, and Ratchet glared at him.

"Medical matter," the medic retorted.

"Not life-threatening, doesn't count," Optimus replied.

"How do you know? Did you graduate from the Academy medical division with honours?" Ratchet snapped.

"No, but I can get a second opinion," Optimus said, reaching for his comm, and Ratchet growled.

"Wheeljack is in the med bay _recharging_ after almost blowing himself up again. If you wake him up, Prime or not, I will shove this cube of energon so far up your aft not even Elita will be able to find it," the medic said dangerously, waving the last cube threateningly, causing the newly-awakened Bumblebee to whine slightly in longing.

"I wouldn't have to if I didn't need a second medical opinion," Optimus said casually, turning on his comm. Ratchet snarled, then glanced around as a ripple of snickers went around the surrounding Autobots. Abruptly, he sighed and handed Bumblebee the energon before heading for the dispenser again.

"Fine!" he said. "I can see I'm not going to win. Not with all of you siding against me. Bunch of lazy mechs you are."

"You forgot 'happy'," Jazz said. "We're _happy_ lazy mechs, who just spent most of the day pretending we were younglings again, and are still in denial that we're an army, let alone that we're at war."

"Well now we're not. Thanks for reminding us, Jazz," Hound said with a sigh.

"You heard nothing," Prowl said, waving his hand in Hound's direction in a vaguely familiar fashion, and a few of the mechs gave him odd looks. The tactician returned the odd looks flatly and waved his hand again. "I'm not the bot you're looking for," he deadpanned, and there were chuckles as everyone got the joke.

"We should try that on the Decepticons," Smokescreen commented.

"What? Using the Force?" Sideswipe asked, and Smokescreen nodded, only to thank Ratchet as the medic gave him a cube of energon.

"I doubt it would work," Prowl commented.

"Though it would be nice if it did," Jazz mused.

"So long as I'm not Megatron's secret child," Optimus commented dryly, and everyone, even Ratchet, stared at him for a moment, before they either started laughing or made exclamations of horror. Optimus just grinned, accepting his cube of energon from Ratchet with a nod. Banter continued from there as someone pointed out that the leader of the Rebellion hadn't been either Luke or Leia, and Darth Vader hadn't lead the Empire either, he was technically the second-in-command, which meant someone would have to be _Starscream's_ secret son. And, of course, someone pointed out that since Luke and Leia were twins, it was only fair that their own twins filled the roles, and then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker argued about which of them was Leia (the conclusion, against his will, was Sunstreaker, since he had the fins on the side of his head).

Nobody noticed when they'd finished their energon, or that the mini-bots had drifted off into recharge again, with the other mechs beginning to succumb, as well. Nor did they see Ratchet's odd little smile as he watched them all talk and banter until finally silence fell. Only Sunstreaker, Prowl, Mirage, and Optimus were still awake at that point, and watched with amusement as Ratchet fetched Ironhide and the two began carting the various bots back to their quarters. A few woke up on the way and stumbled out themselves, and Prowl and Sunstreaker ended up carrying off Jazz and Sideswipe themselves, but the majority of them got hauled back by either Ironhide or Ratchet, until finally it was only Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus left.

"Thank you, old friends," Optimus murmured as he pushed himself to his feet.

"No thanks is needed, Optimus," Ratchet said with a shake of his head. "It's been a long time since I've seen everyone so relaxed."

"Same," Ironhide said with a smile, and at Optimus' arched optic ridge, Ironhide pointed to the rec room camera.

"Ah," Optimus said with a nod.

"By th'way, Red Alert wants tah talk tah you. Apparently there's a hack on th'outdoor an' rec room cameras, creatin' ah second copy of everythin' they're recording somewhere else in the Ark," Ironhide said dryly.

"I'm sure all evidence of it will have disappeared tomorrow," Optimus murmured.

"Yeah, after Jazz wakes up," Ironhide agreed amiably. "Now get to yer berth."

"You're almost recharging on your feet," Ratchet agreed, and Optimus nodded.

"Yes, I know. I'm going. Thank you, both of you," the Autobot leader said, and the look he gave them made it clear he wasn't just talking about helping everyone back to their quarters. It hadn't escaped his notice that several mechs who had been supposed to go on duty hadn't been called, or that Ratchet and Ironhide were up well after their shifts were over and they were normally in recharge.

"Yeah, well - next time, we want in," Ratchet said dryly. "There's a certain bearer of the matrix that I'd quite enjoy pelting with a few snowballs. Now scat!" Ratchet finished imperiously, pointing to the door, and Optimus chuckled before leaving. Ratchet and Ironhide watched him go with amusement before glancing at each other.

"Makes you feel young again, doesn't it?" Ironhide mused, and Ratchet grinned and nodded.

"That it does," he said. "That it does. Now come on, we've got one more shift to cover before we start kicking them out of recharge."

**Author's Note:**

> _-~- "Happy, happy Christmas, that can win us back to the delusions of our childhood days, recall to the old man the pleasures of his youth, and transport the traveler back to his own fireside and quiet home!" - Charles Dickens -~-_


End file.
